Carnosaur (2018 Film)
Carnosaur is a 2018 American Horror, adventure and Science Fiction film directed by Joss Whedon and produced by Steven Spielberg. It's the second adaptation of the John Brosnan (Harry Adam Knight)'s 1984 homonime novel from the same name and will be destined to be the first planned triodology film. The novel it's was adaptated in a 1993 film with the same name, which means it can be a reboot or a remake of the 90's movie, but with some elements of the novel. The film is about a scientist named, Lord Penward who manages to clone different species of dinosaurs and plans to overthrow humanity and make dinosaurs rule the earth once more. A boy named Pascal looks for clues and is captured by the thugs of Lord Penward and the scientist releases the dinosaurs, causing them to cause chaos throughout the village. The film was successful and won an OSCAR as the best dinosaur movie of the year 2010s, unlike its 1993 version that was a box office failure. Due to its popularity, two direct video sequels were released entitled "CARNOSAUR 2" and "CARNOSAUR 3" (both films as a remake of the two sequels of the 1993 adaptation). Plot: Coming Soon.... Cast of Characters: * Nick Jonas as Pascal * Tim Curry as Lord Penward * Morgan Turner as Jenny * Julia Roberts as Lady Penward * Jeff Bridges as Farmer * Jackson Robert Scott as the Kid * Bradley Cooper as One of the Lord Penward's Thugs (Leader) * Corey Burton as Pascal's Father * Gary Oldman as Lord Penward's Thug 2 * Alex Wolff as Ray (Pascal's Childhood Friend) * Species of Dinosaurs watched in the film * Deinonychus (Antagonist) * Dilophosaurus (Antagonist) * Tarbosaurus (Antagonist) * Spinosaurus (Debuted in the film; Not Appears in the Original Novel) (Antagonist) * Baryonyx (Debuted in the film; Not Appears in the Original Novel) (Antagonist) * Megalosaurus (Antagonist) * Plesiosaurus (Antagonist) * Scolosaurus (Antagonist) * Altispinax (Antagonist) * Velociraptors (Debuted in the film; Not Appears in the Original Novel) (Antagonist) * Ceratosaurus (Debuted in the film; Not Appears in the Original Novel) (Antagonist) * Carnotaurus (Debuted in the film; Not Appears in the Original Novel) (Antagonist) * Brachiosaurus (Heroe) * Ankylosaurus (Debuted in the film; Not Appears in the Original Novel) (Heroe) * Triceratops (Debuted in the film; Not Appears in the Original Novel) (Heroe) * Tyrannosaurus Rex (Anti-Hero; Reformed Antagonist) Differences to the film and the original novel: * In the film, there are some dinosaurs that did not appear in the original novel such as: Velociraptors (although they did appear in the sequels of the 1993 adaptation), Espinosaurio, Carnotaurs, Ceratosaurus, Baryonyx, A herd of triceratops and an ankylosaurus. * In the original novel, Lady Penward is imprisoned by Lord Penward, being eaten by two baby Tyrannosaurs, but in the film, Lord Penward is the one who dies being eaten by tyrannosaurs but in adulthood. * The baby tyrannosaurs of the original novel are replaced by two adult tyrannosaurs that reform at the end of the movie. * There are some characters that never appeared in the original novel: Ray, Pascal's childhood friend and the latter's father. * In the Film, Lady Penward is still alive (it is likely that after the death of her husband, she reforms and becomes the caretaker of the dinosaur zoo), while she is the one who dies in the novel. Trivia: * All dinosaurs created by CGI, the same one they used for Jurassic Park (since the creator was involved in this film). Category:Movies Category:Remakes Category:2018 Category:Horror films Category:Science fiction Category:Science fiction films Category:Dinosaur films Category:Films about dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Films based on novels Category:Film Adaptation Category:Film adaptions Category:Adaptations